Agora ele é gay
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Ele é gay? Sim! Ela amao? Obviamente. Mas que grande confusão! [DG short prenda pá Beca]


**Short de Rute Riddle  
****Romance/Humor**

_**Agora…ele é gay**_

**Sinopse: Ele é gay e todos sabem, mas ela sabe algo mais. Ela sente algo mais, poderia ser algo possível, se ele agora não fosse gay. Ou será que o parece não é?**

O relógio despertou, e a ruiva apenas praguejou contra o maldito relógio antes de o atirar ao chão. Agarrou na almofada e pousou-a sobre a cabeça, queria dormir, mas sabia que não podia, tinha que ir trabalhar.  
Sentou-se na cama e em seguida espreguiçou-se antes de se levantar e caminhar lentamente até ao banheiro privativo, para tomar um banho longo e relaxante. Longos minutos depois, ela encontrava-se na sua loja de roupas em Hogsmeade. A melhor loja de roupa de toda a comunidade bruxa em Londres.

Era o seu sonho, desde pequena que sempre fora apaixonada pela roupa, odiava não ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar tudo o que queria, mas agora era diferente. Agora tinha uma marca só dela.

"-Srta. Weasley!" – chamou a empregada da loja, uma jovem de 20 anos, apenas 3 anos mais nova que ela.

"-Sim Amanda?"

"-Hoje vem cá aquele senhor por causa da marca de roupas que quer que a nossa loja represente."

"-Sim, eu sei." – Disse ela observando atentamente as camisolas que a empregada ajeitava nas prateleiras.

Sabia quem vinha, e sabia o porquê. E a roupa era o último assunto que alguma vez o traria ali.

….

Olhou para o relógio, passava ligeiramente das 3 da tarde e ela sorriu ao ver a porta abrir-se e um homem de camisa rosa clara e calças de ganga azuis entrar. Sorriu! Nunca o tinha imaginado assim vestido, mas ficava realmente sexy.

"-Olá." – Disse ele pousando ambos os braços em cima da mesa dela.

"-Olá. Estás bom?"

"-Óptimo." – Murmurou ele.

A ruiva sorriu, e afastou as madeixas loiras dele de frente dos olhos cinzentos, fazendo-o sorrir.

"-Então Draco, vamos falar de roupas?"

O loiro deu um sorriso e ergueu-se, fazendo-a sorrir.

"-Claro….querida."

Ela riu mais alto ainda, o que fez Amanda aparecer ao seu lado.

"-Óh." – Murmurou ela assim que olhou para homem que estava à sua frente. – "Ele é o homem que vinha…?"

"-Por causa das roupas? Sim é ele." – Respondeu a loira.

"-Céus, é Draco Malfoy."

"-Sim, eu sei, emocionante não é?" – perguntou a ruiva sabendo o que a sua empregada responderia.

"-Sim, mas…."

"-Mas, eu sou gay." – Constatou o loiro. – "É, já não provoco os calores que provocava antes. Quer dizer, provoco mas nos homens."

A ruiva sorriu para si mesmo, e Amanda corou violentamente.

"-Bem, eu vou…."

"-Oh não é necessário Amanda. Olha ficas a tomar conta da loja está bem? Eu e Draco vamos sair e conversar sobre o negócio. Até amanhã."

A empregada não disse nada, apenas viu o loiro passar com o braço em volta do braço da ruiva e instantes depois eles saiam da loja. Caminhavam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. As pessoas olhavam para ambos, o que apenas fazia Draco envolver mais o braço do dela. Ginny sabia que as mulheres não a olhavam com ciúme, olhavam era para Draco com desgosto. Desde que se soubera, há dois anos atrás, que ele era gay que as mulheres ficaram incrivelmente chocadas, e os homens aliviados.

"-Queres ir para onde?"

"-Para tua casa." – Respondeu ele.

Ela riu e em seguida aparatou mais ele no seu quarto.

"-Bem, o que raio fazes aqui Draco?" – perguntou ela sentando-se na cama. – "Aqui pudemos falar à vontade."

"-Tu sabes o que faço aqui." – Respondeu ele abrindo os botões da camisa e atirando a camisa para o chão.

Ela riu, vendo-o saltar para cima da cama e apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Em seguida ele olhou para ela, a ruiva sorriu vendo ele passear os olhos pelo seu corpo o que a fez perguntar:

"-Se tu não fosses…gay. Tu…?"

"-Queres saber se estava a fazer sexo contigo?"

"-Estavas?"

"-Podes querer que sim." – Respondeu ele dando um beijo no ombro dela.

"-Ainda não sei o que fazes aqui?"

"-Ah ruiva…esquece, eu digo-te depois."

"-Prometes?"

"-Há quantos anos somos amigos?"

"-Desde o meu 6º ano, ou seja há 7 anos. Porquê?"

"-Alguma vez te menti?"

"-Não, quer dizer sim, uma vez."

"-Mas, eu depois contei-te a verdade."

"-Sim, eu quase tive um enfarte entretanto mas enfim."

Ele riu, abraçando-a, puxando-a mais para o seu corpo.

"-Adoro o teu perfume. É o quê? Eucalipto?"

"-Sim. E parece que estás a ficar bom nisto."

"-Eu sou gay querida, já te esqueceste?" – indagou ele fazendo com que ela risse.

"-Claro que não. Nem todas as outras mulheres que estão completamente chocadas por tua causa há mais de dois anos. Tu nem imaginas como todas elas ficaram chocadas."

"-E, tu ficaste?"

"-Sim. Sabes bem que sim."

O silêncio instalou-se, era um silêncio agradável. A ruiva mantinha a face encostado no peito dele, como tantas outras vezes tinha acontecido, enquanto que Draco a abraçava pela cintura.  
Adormeceu sobre o peito dele, o que o fez sorrir, e observar a ruiva.

Adorava aquela mulher, desde que a vira, desde que a abraçara a primeira vez. Mas ela….bem, não era o tipo dele, ela era uma mulher. A melhor que ela conhecia, mas uma mulher. Sorriu, abraçando-a mais, fechando os olhos e adormecendo em seguida.

…

Acordou e logo em seguida sentiu falta dela nos seus braços. Sorriu ouvindo a água escorrer no banheiro privativo dela, e ouviu-a cantar uma canção. Sentou-se na cama e encostou-se à parede, olhando para a porta do banheiro.  
Minutos depois ela saia enrolada na toalha, com os cabelos vermelhos a pingar o chão. Ele apenas sorriu e recostou-se na cama.  
Ginny olhou para ele e ergueu a sobrancelha.

"-O que olhas Draco?"

"-Estou à espera que tu te vistas." – Respondeu ele.

A ruiva olhou-o irritada e em seguida ele disse com uma voz incrivelmente afeminada:

"-Sou gay, não vai haver problema algum."

"-Sei." – Murmurou ela caminhando até ao roupeiro e escolhendo uma roupa.

Draco viu-a voltar para a casa de banho o que o fez rir. Quando ela saiu da casa de banho, já vestida, Draco encontrava-se a olhar a rua. Ginny caminhou até ele e perguntou:

"-Vou fazer o jantar. Queres?"

"-Claro."

"-Certo."

"-Ginevra." – Chamou ele fazendo com que a ruiva se voltasse para ele.

"-Sim?"

"-Eu gostava de saber se logo queres ir comigo a uma festa."

"-Festa?"

"-Sim. Há uma festa. Um amigo meu vai dar uma festa."

"-Um gay?"

"-Sim, o meu amigo é gay também. Mas fica a saber que as festas que os gays dão são imensamente boas."

"-Tu lá sabes."

"-Vens comigo?"

"-É por isso que aqui estás?"

"-Não."

"-Estás a fugir novamente?" – perguntou ela sorrindo.

"-Não consigo esconder-te nada pois não?"

Ela apenas riu antes de sair do quarto e caminhar até à sala. Draco caminhou atrás dela e encostou-se à bancada da cozinha, vendo ela começar a fazer o jantar, e por isso sorriu.

"-O que foi?"

"-Estava a pensar numa coisa. Em algo que aconteceu há mais ou menos 3 anos."

"-Quando tu e eu nos embebedamos?" – perguntou ela rindo-se do que acontecera nessa altura, mas sentindo um arrepio pela espinha.

"_-Sabes nós não devíamos de beber mais." – Disse ela levando o copo aos lábios, bebendo o 5º Martini daquela noite._

"_-Pois não." – Concordou ele aproximando-se dela._

_A ruiva pousou o copo em cima da mesa e em seguida ergueu o dedo e apontou-o para a face dele dizendo:_

"_-Sabes que o que nós devíamos fazer?"_

"_-O quê?"_

"_-Sexo." – Respondeu ela sentando-se em cima do colo dele._

"_-Sexo? Sexo é bom." – Murmurou ele procurando pelos lábios dela, dando-lhe um beijo profundo._

"_-Sim, e nós somos amigos certo? Então pudemos fazer sexo não é?" – perguntou ela enquanto sentia os dedos dele na sua camisa, desapertando os botões, rapidamente._

"_-Sim, nós pudemos. Na verdade eu quero fazer sexo contigo há muito tempo." – Confessou ele._

"_-É, eu também." – Disse ela, tirando as calças dele._

_Sentou-se na anca dele e começou a beijar o abdómen bem definido dele, fazendo-o suspirar. __As mãos dele encontravam-se nas suas ancas, e ela sorriu, sentindo-o retirar a peça de roupa que ela ainda tinha no corpo.  
__Draco sorriu deitando-a no chão, e erguendo-se, tirando os boxers. __Ela puxou-o pelo pulso, deitando-o em cima dela. Passou com as pernas em roda da cintura dele, fazendo com que ele se encaixasse no seu corpo, o que fez com que ambos gemessem._

_O corpo dele movia-se sobre o dela rapidamente, fazendo com que a ruiva gemesse. _

_Ambos sentiam o prazer crescer em ambos os corpos, como nunca tinha acontecido. O álcool, o prazer, os gemidos estavam a deixar os dois completamente loucos. __A ruiva gemeu ao sentir seu corpo ficar tenso, sentindo o corpo tremer de prazer. Draco gemeu ao ouvido dela e em seguida ela sentiu o loiro mover-se sobre ela vagarosamente, fazendo-a gemer. Em seguida ele aumentou o ritmo, fazendo-a gemer mais uma vez, e gemendo ao seu ouvido, sentindo o prazer alcançá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que ela gemia por causa do prazer que sentira._

_Draco saiu de cima dela e tentou acalmar a respiração, observando a ruiva que respirava apressadamente._

"_-Certo. Álcool, sexo, amigos, chuva, e lareira. Nunca me pareceu tão bom."_

"_-Na verdade Draco, nunca me soube tão bem."_

_Ele riu, envolvendo-a pela cintura e sentindo as pernas dela sobre as suas._

"_-Boa noite Ginevra."_

"_-Boa noite Draco."_

"-Não sabia que pensavas nisso." – Disse ela olhando para o homem que provava o jantar que ela fazia.

"-E porque é que não devia de pensar?"

"-Ora porque…tu sabes…nós combinamos que não se voltava a repetir."

"-Mas, tu queres que se volte a repetir, não queres?"

"-Vamos jantar, e durante o jantar tu vais-me contar tudo."

"-Contar o quê?"

"-Porque estás aqui." – Respondeu ela caminhando até à sala.

Entrou no quarto e sorriu vendo-o com uma camisa rosa clara e a fazer o nó a uma gravata rosa. Caminhou até ele e ajeitou o nó.

"-Estás linda." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela fazendo-a tremer.

Ela afastou-se dele e Draco sorriu observando o corpo bem delineado dela por baixo do vestido azul clarinho. Era um vestido simples, de decote em V, e que lhe ficava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos.

"-E estás mais alta." – Constatou ele vendo as sandálias azuis escuras dela, e reparando no salto de 10 centímetros que elas tinham.

"-Ainda bem que gostas. Eu gosto da camisa, e claro da gravata."

Ele fez uma careta realmente estranha o que a fez rir e em seguida disse:

"-Tem que ser, rosa é a cor desta estação."

"-Mas para as mulheres Draco…oh claro, gay."

"-Obrigado por ires comigo." – Agradeceu ele pegando no botão de transporte e pegando na mão dela.

"-Obrigada por me teres convidado, e por me teres contado o que fazes aqui."

Ele sorriu, antes de sentir uma impressão no umbigo. Assim que abriu os olhos viu que se encontrava num enorme Salão, ricamente decorado, cheio de pessoas e de comida, e música.

"-Uau."

"-Draquito." – Disse uma voz irritante por trás deles, fazendo com que Draco suspirasse e com que a ruiva se virasse chocada.

Um homem de quase 30 anos caminhava até eles, acenando para o loiro que apenas sorriu embaraçado. Nunca a ruiva imaginara ver Draco embaraçado, mas aquele momento não era para mais.

"-Olá Draquito, ainda bem que vieste querido." – Disse o homem antes de dar um beijo na face do loiro e o abraçar.

"-Olá Pierre. Esta é Ginevra Weasley."

"-Olá fofa."

A ruiva não disse absolutamente nada, apenas olhou para os olhos negros do homem. Suspirou, observando o corpo bem tornado dele, e o cabelo castanho claro que lhe ficava um pouco por cima dos ombros. Céus! Era lindo.  
Mas porque raio, os gays eram todos lindos? Ela nunca o iria entender.

"-Draquito querido desculpa mas o Francis está a chamar-me." – Disse Pierre afastando-se.

"-Tudo bem."

Ginny riu mal Pierre se afastou o suficiente deles.

"-Quem é?"

"-Pierre. Um Francês que eu conheci, ele é assim um pouco estranho, muito gay, mas boa pessoa."

"-Ok, onde está o preconceituoso Malfoy que conheci?"

"-Agora….ele é gay."

"-Tu tens que dizer isso tanta vez?"

"-É só para não me esquecer." – Respondeu ele fazendo a ruiva sorrir. – "Danças comigo?"

"-E podes?"

"-O quê? Dançar contigo? Claro, porquê não devia?"

"-Eu sou mulher."

"-Sim, eu sei, mas isso não me impede de dançar contigo." – Esclareceu ele puxando-a para o meio da pista.

As mãos dele pousaram no fundo das costas dela, puxando-a para o seu corpo, fazendo-a suspirar. O corpo dele conduzia-a lentamente pelo salão, calmamente.

"-Draquito!"

"-Não me chames isso Ginevra." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, inspirando o perfume dela.

"-Ok. Eu tenho uma dúvida. Já dançaste com um homem?"

"-Nunca."

"-Que bom." – Murmurou ela abraçando-o, fazendo-o sorrir, sem que ninguém reparasse.

…

"-E então quando eu disse que o púrpura lhe ficava melhor que o vermelho ela ficou completamente chocada. Coitada, pensava que o vermelho a favorecia." – Dizia um homem moreno, lindo, que Ginny não conhecia.

Draco encontrava-se a falar com Pierre, que visto daquele ângulo não parecia tão gay como horas antes quando ela o conhecera. A ruiva estreitou os olhos enquanto bebia mais champanhe. Aquele Pierre devia de saber, ela tinha a certeza. A maneira como Draco falava com ele, a maneira como ele falava com Draco. Tão normal, tão homem.  
Levantou-se e sentiu tudo a andar à roda. Caminhou até ao loiro e agarrou-se ao braço dele.

"-Ginevra tu estás bem?" – perguntou ele, segurando-a pela cintura.

"-Tu és como ele não és?" – perguntou a ruiva apontando para o Pierre.

"-Como?"

"-És mentiroso como ele, não és?"

Pierre olhou da ruiva para o loiro, e Draco apenas encolheu os ombros, antes de pousar a mão na boca dela e dizer:

"-Eu vou com ela até ao corredor. Voltamos já."

"-Demora o tempo que quiseres."

Caminhava com a ruiva, segurando-a. Abriu a porta do quarto de Pierre e sentou a ruiva em cima da cama.

"-Pronto, estamos os dois sozinhos. Tu ias estragando tudo. E se alguém te ouvisse? Se falasse mais alguma coisa?"

"-Ele é como tu não é?"

"-Sim, ele é."

"-Não me digas que a razão é a mesma."

"-Oh não. A razão dele na verdade, sou eu."

"-Como?"

Draco sorriu lembrando-se do pior dia da sua vida, do dia em que tudo aquilo começara.

_Estava sentado naquela pequena taberna suspirando. Tinha-se livrado de boa, o pior era livrar-se do pai furioso dela. Mas o que ele queria? Que ele casasse? Não, nunca. Ele não casaria com aquela menina idiota. Era chata demais, betinha demais. __Abanou a cabeça lembrando-se do escândalo que ela fizera quando ele dissera que ia embora e que não ia voltar, quando lhe dissera que estava tudo terminado._

_A porta da taberna abriu-se e Draco viu o homem olhar para ele com ódio, como nunca vira ninguém. Estava tramado, era certo._

"_-Seu imbecil. Minha filha está destroçada por tua causa. Sabes o que faço aos homens que magoam minha querida filha? Esmago-os, e muito. E tu não vais ser diferente."_

_Draco sentiu o coração bater forte no peito. Tinha que escapar, não sabia era como._

"_-Oiça, eu não queria magoar a sua filha."_

"_-Tu trocaste-a."_

"_-Não, na verdade…a verdade é que eu…bem, eu não tive escolha."_

"_-Porquê?" – perguntou o homem batendo com o punho na mesa, fazendo-a abanar._

"_-É que….eu descobri que não sou digno da sua filha. Eu sou…sou…gay."_

_Fechou os olhos querendo matar-se por causa daquela desculpa completamente estúpida. Agora é que o homem iria ficar furioso. __Mas quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu que o homem estava calmo, e para sua surpresa ele sentou-se na mesa à sua frente. _

"_-Gay. Então assim é tudo diferente." – Murmurou o homem observando o loiro que tentava manter-se sério. – "E quem é…tu sabes?"_

"_-Oh…é…ele. O Pierre." – Respondeu Draco apontando para o homem que caminhava até ele._

"_-Muito bem. Fazem um belo casal." – Comentou ele._

"_-Casal?" – perguntou o Pierre sem entender nada._

_Draco deu-lhe uma joelhada, mas o homem percebeu e por isso sorriu, dizendo:_

"_-É mentira, tu não és gay. Mas muito bem, acabaste de me dar uma ideia. Não te vou destruir da maneira que estava a pensar. Vou destruir-te doutra maneira, na verdade vou destruir aos dois." – Disse o homem levantando-se em seguida._

_Viu o homem sair da taberna e suspirou aliviado. Pierre sentou-se à sua frente e Draco contou-lhe o que se tinha passado. Estava realmente aliviado, pensava que agora tudo iria correr bem. Mas como ele estava enganado._

…

_Acordou por causa do piar da coruja que estava empoleirada na sua cama. Abriu os olhos e retirou os papéis que ela trazia. Abriu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e gelou ao ver escrito com uma letra forte:_

_**Eu disse que te ia destruir. Lê o jornal e desfruta do momento.**_

_Draco sentou-se na cama assustado e abriu o jornal rapidamente, sentindo o coração parar no mesmo instante._

_**Draco Malfoy é gay, tem um romance secreto com Pierre Sauver.**_

"-Pronto, foi isso que se passou."

"-Ok, mas porque é que o Pierre continua a fingir? Tu, eu sei, continuas a dizer ao pai da tal menina idiota que és gay. Mas o Pierre."

"-Oh, a mulher dele é que pediu."

"-Como?"

"-Eu contei-te o que se passava logo no começo, não foi? Pois o Pierre tinha namorada e ela riu imenso, mas achou a ideia óptima, pois assim sabe que o Pierre lhe é fiel."

"-Ah! Realmente é mesmo interessante."

"-E agora vamos voltar para a festa?" – perguntou ele puxando-a pela mão.

A ruiva não disse nada, apenas caminhou para fora do quarto.

"-Draco!" – chamou a meio do corredor.

"-Sim?" – perguntou ele virando-se para trás.

Ela não lhe respondeu, pelo menos não como ele esperava, pois assim que se virou para ela a ruiva colou os lábios aos seus, para um beijo mais que surpreendente, era sensual, apaixonado, excitante. Quando a ruiva afastou os lábios dos dele, Draco encontrava-se surpreendido. Ginny corou e deu dois passos para trás.

"-Desculpa Draco…eu não devia…eu…"

As mãos dele pousaram na cintura dela, e em seguida ela sentia as costas baterem na parede.

"-Não peças desculpa. Não o faças." – Disse ele antes de a beijar.

Era um beijo desejado, quase violento, mas nenhum dos dois se importava, muito pelo contrário, tanto um como outro queria mais.  
Os braços dela enrolaram-se em volta do pescoço do loiro, e ele apenas a elevou de modo a ela envolver as pernas na sua cintura. Ao ergue-la o quadro da parede caiu, mas Draco não se importou.

Não queria saber que o salão lá de baixo estava cheiro de gays, não se importava que estivesse em cada de Pierre. Apenas queria aquela ruiva, apenas isso. Afastou os lábios do dela e pousou-os no pescoço dela, beijando-o com força, fazendo a ruiva gemer aos seus ouvidos.

"-Queres que eu continue?"

"-Sim por favor." – Respondeu ela, sentindo as mãos dele nas suas coxas, acariciando-as.

Draco sorriu, antes de voltar a beijá-la sofregamente.

Sentou a ruiva no pequeno móvel que havia no meio do corredor, e em seguida começou a desapertar sua camisa. A ruiva sorriu, vendo-o desapertar os botões da camisa, e levou a sua mão à dele, quando ele quis tirar a gravata.

"-Ela fica." – Murmurou sedutoramente, fazendo-o sorrir e soltar a gravata.

A ruiva puxou-o pela gravata, sentindo-o embater no seu corpo, e em seguida beijou-o, enquanto que as mãos dele acariciavam novamente suas coxas, procurando pela peça de roupa interior que ela tinha. Riu ao ouvido dele, quando sentiu ele puxar a peça, rasgando-a. Em seguida suas mãos caminharam até ao cinto das calças dele, abrindo-o, e desapertando as calças em seguida. Viu quando o loiro se terminou de despir e sorriu.

"-Achas que é seguro?" – perguntou enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam seus seios por cima do tecido do vestido.

"-Não, mas isso é que torna tudo mais excitante." – Respondeu ele murmurando.

A ruiva sorriu, sentindo Draco afastar suas pernas, postando-se assim entre elas. No instante seguinte ele segurava na cintura dela, e elevava-a ligeiramente, de modo a encaixar seu corpo no dela, de uma só vez.  
Era verdade que estavam no meio do corredor. Que a ruiva estava sentada em cima de um móvel, que podiam ser apanhados. Mas não importava.  
Ela apenas queria sentir o loiro mover-se dentro dela, ele apenas não queria parar.

Gemeu ao ouvido dele, e puxou-o pela cintura com as pernas, encaixando-o mais em si, fazendo com que ele gemesse. O ritmo era rápido, compensado, desejado. Ginny sentia as costas baterem levemente na parede, e gemeu ao sentir-se elevada por ele, que se movia cada vez mais rápido.  
As pernas prendiam-no a si, as mãos dele na sua cintura seguravam-na fortemente, os lábios de ambos trocavam beijos desejosos, sôfregos. Os corpos estavam suados.  
Ginny gemeu ao ouvido dele, e viu ele afastar a face, gemendo calmamente.

Puxou-o pela gravata e em seguida beijou-o arrebatadoramente, sentindo o corpo tremer. Draco segurava-a com mais força, e apertou-a ao seu corpo, enquanto o ritmo se tornou mais rápido, e a ouviu gemer alto.  
Beijou-a calando o gemido, enquanto pousava as mãos no móvel, onde ela estava sentada, e continuava a se mover.

Ela encostou a cabeça à parede e fechou os olhos, gemendo alto, sentindo o corpo tremer de prazer, o que fez Draco mover-se durante poucos segundos dentro dela rapidamente, antes de sentir seu próprio corpo tremer e de gemer juntamente com ela, sentindo o prazer alcançar ambos os corpos.

Encostou a cabeça ao ombro dela, suspirando fundo, tentando acalmar a respiração descompensada. Afastou o corpo do dela, e em seguida ajudou-a a levantar-se.

"-Devíamos de…"

"-Ir para um quarto? Concordo plenamente." – Disse ele passando com o braço pela cintura dela, e puxando-a.

Pegou em todas as peças de roupa que estavam no meio do chão e em seguida entrou no primeiro quarto que viu. Deitou a ruiva na cama fazendo-a rir e em seguida ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.  
Viu quando ela pegou na gravata dele e o puxou, beijando-o em seguida. Ela rodou na cama, deitando-o e em seguida sentou-se na cintura dele.

"-Queres voltar a fazer amor comigo?" – perguntou ela.

"-Sim, eu quero." – Murmurou ele como resposta.

"-Eu amo-te."

"-E, eu a ti ruiva, também te amo."

Ela sorriu enquanto levava as mãos aos ombros e fazia com que as alças do vestido caíssem. Draco engoliu em seco e elevou as mãos, mas a ruiva segurou-as, pousando as mãos dele novamente na cama.

"-Quieto."

"-Mas…."

"-Apenas fica quieto Draco."

Ele anuiu e sentiu o desejo crescer quando a viu a desapertar o soutien. Suspirou fundo quando ela atirou as peças de roupa para o chão do quarto.  
Engoliu em seco quando ela se sentou novamente na sua anca, e sorriu ao sentir-se puxado pela gravata.  
Ela beijou-o calmamente, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Ele sentiu a ruiva ajeitar-se sobre o seu corpo, encaixando-se rapidamente, o que a fez gemer contra os seus lábios. As mãos dele pousaram na cintura dela e ela sorriu, tirando-as de lá e pousando-as na cama, em seguida espalmou as mãos no peito dele, deitando-o.  
Começou a se mover sobre ele, vagarosamente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, e suspirar fundo.

O ritmo era lento, vagaroso, e Draco estava a ficar completamente louco com aquilo. O corpo dela movendo-se vagarosamente sobre o seu, e o pior era não a puder tocar.

"-Deixa-me tocar-te…deixa…" – pediu ele por entre suspiros.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas o voltou a puxar pela gravata, sentando-o na cama. Passou com as pernas pela cintura dele, encaixando-o mais, gemendo ao ouvido dele. Draco levou as mãos aos seios dela, e sorriu vendo que ela não o impedira, não daquela vez. Beijou os lábios dela fervorosamente, e sentiu ela aumentar o ritmo.

O ritmo dela era rápido, alucinante, e ela gemia descontroladamente ao ouvido dele, enquanto que ele a apertava contra o seu corpo gemendo ao ouvido dela. Deixou-se cair para trás, ficando deitado, enquanto que o ritmo dela era cada vez mais rápido. Ela gemeu alto inclinando a cabeça para trás, e ele envolveu os seios dela, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais alto.  
Fechou os olhos sentindo o prazer alcançar seu corpo, gemendo, ao mesmo tempo que ela gemia e se deixava cair para cima de si, satisfeita.  
A respiração encontrava-se acelerada quando ela se deitou ao lado do loiro. Draco apenas sorriu antes de a envolver pela cintura.

Ela beijou os lábios dele, e em seguida desfez o nós da gravata, atirando-a para o chão.

"-Nós pudemos dormir aqui?"

"-Pudemos. O Pierre não deixa os convidados subir."

"-Mas nós…"

"-Nós somos especiais."

Ela apenas riu pousando o nariz na curvatura do pescoço dele e inspirando o perfume dele.

"-Draco…e agora…vais dizer que não és gay?"

Ele riu, abraçando-a.

"-Emma casou ontem. Esse foi o motivo da festa do Pierre."

"-Quem é a Emma?"

"-A garota insuportável que queria casar comigo. Já não há problema algum em dizer a verdade. E sim, vou dizer que não sou, nem nunca fui gay. Afinal não vou permitir que um qualquer se aproxime da minha ruiva."

Ela riu antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.  
Acordou sentindo o braço dele sobre seu ventre, e sorriu, vendo-o dormir calmamente. Ele sorria enquanto dormia, um sorriso fino, feliz. Ela sorriu passando com a mão no cabelo dele, afastando-o da testa.

Saltou de susto ao ouvir baterem à porta.

"-Desculpem acordar, mas já é tarde. Já passa da hora de almoço." – Disse a voz do Pierre do outro lado.

"-Cala-te Pierre, eu estou a ver se durmo mais." – Disse Draco.

"-Tudo bem. Não tenham pressa então."

Draco riu, abraçando a ruiva que o olhava divertida. Em seguida ouviu os passos do Pierre afastarem-se e por isso ele disse:

"-Bom dia….ou boa tarde segundo o Pierre."

"-Boa tarde."

Ele beijou os lábios dela suavemente, e em seguida ela disse:

"-Devemos de ir. Não devemos de abusar, pobre Pierre."

Draco sentou-se na cama e em seguida olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado. Sorriu maliciosamente, antes de lhe puxar o lençol e a destapar.

"-Melhor. Agora vamos tomar um banho." – Disse pegando nela ao colo, e caminhando até à banheira beijando-a.

…

"-Então como foi o resto da festa?" – perguntou Draco assim que entrou na sala e viu Pierre sentado ao lado de uma mulher morena.

"-Divertida. Em especial quando eu disse que não era gay, nem tu. Ficaram todos muito chocados. Mas as notícias desta manhã devem de te animar, quer dizer, eu não acho possível, esse é o maior sorriso que já vi em ti."

"-É…deixa lá ler o jornal."

Pierre apenas pegou no jornal e o abriu na primeira.

**_Surpreendente. Draco Malfoy afinal não é gay!_**

"-E depois é apenas a explicação que eu dei ontem, visto o senhor ter desaparecido."

"-A culpa foi minha." – Disse a ruiva entrando na sala.

"-Imagino que sim. Já agora, Ginny esta é minha mulher Alexandra." – Disse o moreno apontando para a mulher que estava sentada ao lado dela.

"-Prazer."

"-Prazer digo eu. Sempre te quis conhecer. Quer dizer, desde que conheci Draco, pois nestes dois anos em que eu o conheci ele não falava em mais ninguém senão em ti."

"-Sério?"

"-Não, ela está só a inventar." – Respondeu o loiro o que fez todos rirem.

"-Bem, nós já ocupamos demasiado o vosso tempo. Vamos embora. Adeus, e um resto de um bom dia. Foi um prazer conhecer-vos." – Disse a ruiva agarrando na gravata do loiro e aparantado em seguida.

Aparatou no seu quarto o que fez Draco sorrir e perguntar:

"-Porque não aparatámos na sala?"

"-Realmente, a mesa da sala é bem sugestiva."

Ele gargalhou puxando-a e beijando-a.

"-Temos que começar por algum lado, e já que aqui estamos."

Ela sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus.

A porta da loja abriu-se e a ruiva viu Draco entrar. Desta vez sem calças de ganga, sem camisa rosa, mas sim com uma camisa cinza e uma calças pretas. Sorriu, vendo-o caminhar até si, e reparou quando Amanda o olhou e deixou cair todas as camisolas ao chão.  
Riu sozinha, a notícia de que Draco nunca fora gay tinha criado realmente muita agitação, bastante na verdade, afinal a verdade tinha sido "descoberta" há uma semana e os jornais ainda falavam disso, mais todas as revistas cor-de-rosa do mundo mágico. Era o grande acontecimento do ano.

"-Boa tarde. Demoras muito?"

"-Porquê? Vieste falar comigo de roupa?"

"-Eu já não trabalho na fábrica de roupa, sabes bem. A mulher do Pierre ficou a tratar daquilo tudo, agora tenho um trabalho no ministério, como sempre quis."

"-Eu sei."

"-Demoras ou não? É que eu queria ir jantar fora hoje."

"-São 4 da tarde, ainda é cedo para o jantar. E a loja só fecha às 7."

"-Eu sei que é cedo, e também sei o horário da loja, mas eu queria levar-te daqui."

"-Espera mais um pouco. Vou só acabar de tratar das coisas."

"-Ginevra, tu demoras imenso tempo a fazer isso." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela. – "E eu queria ir contigo até à bancada da cozinha."

A ruiva virou-se para ele de uma só vez e olhou-o profundamente. Sorriu e depois disse:

"-Amanda, eu tenho que ir. Tratas de tudo?"

"-Sim…"

"-Óptimo." – Respondeu a ruiva antes de pegar na gravata do loiro e aparatar com ele na sua cozinha.

"-Pronto, bancada da cozinha."

Ele riu, antes de passar com os braços pela cintura dela e a beijar, elevando-a, sentando-a na bancada da cozinha.

….

"-Não era, suposto nós irmos jantar fora?" – perguntou a ruiva sentindo a mão de Draco acariciar seu ventre.

"-Sim era, mas agora não me apetece mais." – Respondeu ele afundando a face no cabelo ruivo dela.

A ruiva ajeitou-se mais contra o corpo dele e elevou a cabeça da almofada, puxando o lençol, tapando-se. Em seguida sugeriu:

"-Que tal levantarmo-nos e irmos jantar à sala."

"-Não quero levantar-me daqui." – Murmurou ele abraçando-a.

"-Mas, eu tenho fome. Nós podíamos jantar, e depois ligávamos a lareira e ficávamos no sofá."

"-Só se ficar lá a fazer amor contigo. Mas tu dizes que não queres fazê-lo no sofá."

"-Eu acho que mudei de ideias." – Murmurou ela, fazendo-o sorrir e apertá-la contra o seu corpo.

"-Só com uma condição."

"-Qual Draco?"

"-Casa comigo?"

Ela elevou-se de modo a olhar dentro dos olhos dele, e viu que eles brilhavam, e que ele não se encontrava a rir, estava sério.

"-Isso é…sério?"

"-Mais sério impossível. Casas comigo?"

"-Tu queres casar comigo?"

"-Sim eu…"

"-Eu pensava que não querias casar."

"-Weasley, eu quero casar contigo, agora dá para responderes à minha pergunta antes que eu tenha um enfarte?"

"-Sim."

"-Sim dá para responderes à minha pergunta, ou sim casas comigo?"

"-Sim, eu caso contigo." – Respondeu ela beijando-o demoradamente em seguida.

"-O sofá da sala espera-nos." – Murmurou ele por entre beijos, enquanto se levantava da cama enrolado no lençol mais a ruiva.

"-Sra. Malfoy!" – chamou Amanda ao lado da ruiva que apenas se virou.

"-Sim?"

"-Chegaram estas novas camisolas, onde ponho? Na montra?"

"-Pode ser, com as saias que vieram ontem."

"-Sim Sra. Malfoy."

A ruiva abanou a cabeça, ainda não se tinha habituado a ser chamada por Sra. Malfoy, e já se tinha casado há 4 meses, mas era estranho ser tratada assim. Sra. Malfoy! Estranho, mas bom, na verdade ela não imaginava outro sobrenome melhor para si.  
Olhou para o relógio. 4 Da tarde, sorriu, e em seguida a porta da loja era aberta. Como sempre.

"-Olá." – Disse o loiro entrando na loja.

"-Olá Draco. Bem a horas como sempre."

"-Eu sou um homem pontual." – Murmurou ele antes de beijar a mulher.

"-Pontualíssimo. Eu estou mesmo a terminar."

Draco sorriu, sentando-se no sofá e observando a mulher terminar de arranjar as coisas. Era sempre assim, todas as tarde, há mais de 6 meses, mas ele não se importava, mesmo porque não imaginava melhor cena que aquela. Era tão normal, tão reconfortante. Quase tão boa como a ver a tomar banho, ou a ver escolher roupa. Eram imagens tão normais, mas que ele não trocava por nada.

"-Pronta." – Disse ela afastando o loiro dos seus pensamentos. – "Até amanhã Amanda."

"-Adeus Sr. e Sra. Malfoy."

"-Ainda me faz confusão chamarem-me por Sra. Malfoy." – Comentou a ruiva assim que saíram da loja.

Draco riu, passando o braço pela cintura dela e murmurando ao seu ouvido em seguida:

"-Eu pensava que gostavas, pedes para eu te tratar assim muitas vezes…. Não é? Sra. Malfoy?"

Ela tremeu ligeiramente e corou um pouco antes de responder:

"-É diferente." – Ele riu antes de aparatar com ela na Mansão que haviam comprado há alguns meses.

"-O que a minha querida Sra. Malfoy quer fazer?" – perguntou ele beijando-a calmamente em seguida.

"-Eu quero…bolo de chocolate."

"-Bolo de chocolate?"

"-Sim, como o que me fizeste esta madrugada." – Respondeu ela.

"-É verdade, queria falar contigo sobre isso. Era para te ter feito esta pergunta de manhã, mas estava a dormir quando eu fui embora. Porque raio quiseste bolo de chocolate às 3 e meia da manhã?"

"-Apeteceu-me."

"-E achas que era uma hora normal?" – indagou ele caminhando até à cozinha.

"-Sim."

"-Sim? Ginevra era de madrugada, e as pessoas normais não querem comer bolo de chocolate de madrugada."

"-Mas, eu adoro o bolo de chocolate que fazes."

"-Essa desculpa não me convence querida."

"-Esquece o bolo de chocolate." – Disse ela tirando a forma das mãos dele. – "Vamos antes fazer amor."

Draco sentiu o corpo dela encostado ao seu, e em seguida ele encontrava-se prensado pelo corpo dela e pela mesa da cozinha.

"-Queres fazer amor comigo agora?"

"-Tu não queres fazer amor comigo agora?" – perguntou ela beijando o pescoço dele, fazendo-o suspirar.

"-Sim, eu quero, mas tu não achas que andamos a exagerar na dose. Digo, tu queres sempre fazer amor comigo, cada minuto que estamos sozinhos."

"-Pensava que não te importavas."

"-E não." – Murmurou sentindo as mãos dela passarem nos seus abdominais fazendo-o retrair-se.

"-Então porquê tanta preocupação?" – indagou ela, antes de saltar para o colo dele e enrolar as pernas na cintura do marido.

Draco segurou-a pela cintura e sentou-a em cima da mesa.

"-Antes não eras tão insaciável." – Comentou ele, fazendo-a gargalhar divertida.

"-Eu sou insaciável?"

"-És, e eu realmente gosto disso. Adoro fazer amor contigo na mesa da cozinha, na bancada da cozinha, no sofá, na carpete ou na mesa da sala, nas escadas, na biblioteca, no meu escritório, no banheira, no meio do corredor, na cama." – Enumerou ele enquanto a beijava e lhe desapertava os botões da camisa, fazendo-a sorrir.

"-Eu estou grávida Sr. Malfoy." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele.

Sentiu o corpo dele tremer ligeiramente, e as mãos do loiro pararam de abrir os botões da camisa dela. Olhou dentro dos olhos dela e Ginny viu que ele estava realmente surpreso.

"-Grávida?"

"-Sim. Por isso os desejos a meio da noite, por isso quero fazer amor contigo tanta vez. Eu estou grávida de quase 4 meses."

"-Grávida." – Repetiu ele.

"-Sim, só não te tinha dito antes porque ainda não tinha a confirmação, e porque não tinha encontrado o momento ideal."

O loiro sorriu em seguida, e pegou na ruiva ao colo pela cintura, girando com ela na cozinha, rindo e fazendo-a rir, enquanto o abraçava.

"-Eu amo-te Sra. Malfoy."

"-Eu também te amo Sr. Malfoy. Agora faz amor comigo."

"-Eu faço, eu realmente faço." – Murmurou ele beijando-a.

"Hope, volta aqui minha menina." – Dizia Draco saindo do escritório, atrás da menina loirinha de 3 anos que corria à sua frente com as suas folhas na mão, rindo.

"-Mã…" – gritou ela escondendo-se atrás das pernas da ruiva, que ria.

"-Ok. Hope dá-me as folhas." – Pediu o loiro tentando mostrar-se chateado mas falhando completamente.

"-Dá as folhas ao papá, dá filhota." – Disse a ruiva pegando na menina ao colo.

"-Poquê? Etas folhas não deixam o Pá bincar comigo." – Disse a menina rindo e segurando as folhas.

"-Certo filhota, vamos fazer assim, dás-me as folhas e eu vou brincar contigo depois. Pode ser princesa?"

"-Pometes Pá?"

"-Sim princesa, eu prometo." – Respondeu ele pegando na filha ao colo.

"-Atão pega." – Disse a menina entregando as folhas ao loiro que deu um beijo na bochecha da filha e a pousou no chão em seguida.

Viu a loirinha correr até ao jardim e Draco aproveitou esse momento para passar com ambos os braços pela cintura da mulher.

"-O Sr. não tem trabalho para fazer, que é para depois ir brincar com a sua filha?"

"-Oh sim, eu tenho, mas eu estava a pensar, tu podias vir comigo até ao escritório, e depois eu acabava o trabalho amanhã."

"-E o que ia eu fazer contigo até ao escritório amor? Eu não entendo nada do teu trabalho."

Draco pousou os lábios nos dela e em seguida respondeu:

"-Podíamos fazer amor os dois. Fechávamos a porta, e ficávamos só nós os dois."

"-Eu quero fazer amor contigo." – Sussurrou ela antes de o beijar longamente.

Ginevra sentiu as mãos do loiro puxá-la, elevando-a em seguida, e caminhando com ela até ao escritório. Pousou a mulher na mesa, derrubando tudo para o chão.

"-Amanhã tens que comprar um tinteiro novo." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele, desapertando os botões da camisa dele.

"-Isso não interessa nada, mesmo nada." – Disse ele antes de a beijar arrebatadoramente. – "Sra. Malfoy tenho um pedido a te fazer."

"-Qual?" – perguntou ela desapertando as calças dele e retirando-lhe os boxers em seguida.

"-Quero outro filho teu." – Murmurou ao ouvido dela antes de se encaixar vagarosamente no corpo da mulher, fazendo-a gemer ao ouvido dele.

A ruiva abraçou-o fortemente, sentindo o marido mover-se rapidamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto ao ouvido dela. Draco segurava-a pela cintura, mantendo-a sentada na secretária, gemendo ao ouvido dela.

"-Eu dou-te um filho, daqui a 7 meses." – Murmurou por entre gemidos profundos.

Draco apertou-a mais contra si, fazendo-a gemer alto, gemendo ao ouvido dela ao mesmo tempo, sentindo tanto o seu corpo como o dela tremerem de prazer.

"-Eu amo-te Sr. Malfoy." – Disse ela beijando-o em seguida.

"-E eu a ti Sra. Malfoy." – Sussurrou ele pousando a mão no ventre dela, fazendo-a sorrir.

"-Tens que ir brincar com a Hope."

"-Eu sei."

Ela apenas sorriu, beijando o marido em seguida.

Observava atentamente os dois bebés que dormiam no berço. Olhava para o berço azul claro e em seguida para o rosa clarinho, e não era capaz de deixar de sorrir. A porta do quarto abriu-se e Draco viu a ruivinha entrar no quarto e saltar para o seu colo.

Olhou dentro dos olhos cinza da menina e em seguida viu-a ficar de pé nas suas pernas, de modo a observar a pequena Faith que dormia.

"-Ela não tem cabelo."

"-Tem sim princesa, mas é loirinho."

"-Como o teu?"

"-Sim amor."

"-E o Drake?"

"-Ele também é loirinho." – Respondeu Draco virando a filha para o loirinho que dormia no berço ao lado.

"-Ah! Estão aqui." – Disse Ginny entrando no quarto dos gémeos.

Caminhou até ao pé do marido e da filha que estava encantada a olhar para o pequeno Drake.

"-Hope, está na hora de ires para a caminha." – Disse Draco olhando para o relógio.

"-Tá bem." – Murmurou ela dando em seguida um beijo na face do pai e outro na da mãe.

"-Bons sonhos princesa." – Disse a ruiva vendo a filha entrar no seu quarto.

"-Feliz?"

"-Muito Sra. Malfoy." – Respondeu ele abraçando-a e dando um beijo nos lábios dela.

Estava sentada no meio do jardim vendo a ruiva de 7 anos correr em frente dos gémeos de 3 anos. Sorriu, vendo a filha mais velha parar de correr, deixando-se apanhar pelos gémeos.

Era incrível como aquela situação tão normal a fazia tão feliz. Podia dizer que era uma mulher feliz, e sentia isso quando penteava os cabelos lisos e loiros de Faith, ou quando vestia a camisola ao Drake e lhe passava as mãos nos cabelos loiros que de vez em quando lhe iam para a frente dos olhos, ou então quando fazia tranças no cabelo ruivo da Hope, ou apenas quando via ambos dormirem na sua cama de casal.

Sorriu ao sentir o braço do marido por cima do seu ombro, puxando-a para o seu peito.

"-Olá amor, ainda bem que já vieste querido."

"-Fiz todos os possíveis para vir cedo querida." – Murmurou ele colando os lábios aos da mulher.

"-Eu sei." – Sussurrou ela em seguida.

"-Pá." – Gritou Faith, largando a irmã mais velha e correndo até ao colo do loiro, atirando-se para o pescoço dele.

"-Olá minha princesa."

No segundo seguinte Drake encontrava-se sentado nas pernas do loiro e Hope ajoelhada em frente dele.

"-Meninos querem ir passear este fim-de-semana?"

"-Sim Pá." – Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Ginny risse e Draco apertasse a filha mais nova nos braços fazendo-lhe cócegas em seguida.

"-Bora ajudar a mana." – Disse Hope, antes de ela e Drake saltarem para o pescoço de Draco que se deixou cair de costas no chão com os 3 filhos por cima, que lhe faziam cócegas.

"-Faz algo Ginevra, ajuda-me."

Ela apenas gargalhou, como era habitual. Adorava aquela cena, nunca se metia, não a queria estragar.

…

"-Não entendo porque é que nunca me ajudas." – Disse ele abraçando-a pela cintura depois de ter deitado a Faith.

"-Estás a falar do quê amor?"

"-Da sessão de tortura que os nosso três pestinhas me fazem sempre."

"-Ah isso. Não te ajudo porque adoro a imagem. Tu também nunca me ajudas quando de manhã eles saltam todos para o meu colo e me dão imensos beijos."

Draco riu, beijando o pescoço da mulher.

"-Amor, as crianças." – Murmurou ela sentindo os beijos dele intensificarem-se e as mãos dele acariciar seus seios.

"-Eles estão a dormir Sra. Malfoy."

"-Mesmo assim." – Sentenciou ela afastando-se dele.

Draco retirou a varinha do bolso das calças, e em seguida fechou a porta.

"-Sabes uma coisa amor, o Pierre escreveu."

"-Foi Ginevra?"

"-Sim, ele a mulher e a filha estão em Roma, a divertirem-se."

"-Eu vou-me divertir agora, e só contigo."

A ruiva trincou o lábio inferior, vendo o marido largar a camisa no chão. Ele ficou parado no meio do quarto e ela apenas riu, antes de se erguer o puxar pela gravata.

"-Vamos lá Draco. Vamos divertir-nos." – Murmurou antes de o beijar.

**Fim**

**N/A: Uma short ligeiramente diferente, com uma Draco a fingir de gay no início, mas enfim. Espero que tenham gostado….esta short é uma prenda de aniversario, para a _REBECA MARIA_ que faz anos hoje….PARABÉNS….espero que tenhas gostado…..e que te divirtas muito neste dia, e que sejas feliz, e que encontres o teu príncipe, e que escrevas muito, e claro Nunca deixes de ser uma Sublime….**

**É isso…..**

**COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**

**E mais uma vez PARABÉNS Beca….**


End file.
